1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with at least a portion of the golf club head composed of a plated magnesium material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a sole section composed of a nickel-plated magnesium material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnesium alloys typically have a density ranging from 1.7 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cm3) to 1.9 g/cm3. Golf club head components composed of magnesium alloys are formed through casting, metal injection molding and similar processes. However, magnesium alloys are relatively soft and easily scratched. Thus, golf club head components composed of magnesium alloys require protection from scratching and other durability problems.
Paints have so far proven ineffective in protecting golf club head components composed of magnesium alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,246 to Dekura discloses a golf club head composed of an aluminum or magnesium alloy with a hosel attaching section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,281 to Chen discloses a golf club head with a shock absorbing casing composed of a magnesium material and an elastic plate composed of an aluminum alloy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,387 to Daniel discloses a hollow golf club head wherein the shell body is comprised of metal such as aluminum alloy and the face plate is comprised of a hard wood such as beech, persimmon or the like. The face plate is aligned such that the wood grain presents endwise at the striking plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,625 to Mattern discloses a club head with a rear portion composed of a light-weight metal such as magnesium. U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,916 to Butchart discloses a golf club with a balancing member composed of persimmon or a similar wood material, and a shell-like body composed of aluminum attached to the balancing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,667 to Ezaki et al., discloses an iron with a striking face composed of copper or a copper alloy and nickel-plated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,427 to Saeki discloses an iron with a non-electrolytic nickel-boron plating and a chromate film, and a method for manufacturing such an iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,004 to Nagamoto discloses an iron composed of a soft-iron material with a carbonized surface layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,986 to Harada et al., discloses a method for manufacturing a golf club head by electrolytic deposition of metal alloys such as nickel-based alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,614 to Sasamoto et al., discloses a golf club head with a face portion that is arranged to have its crystal grains of the material of the face portion oriented in a vertical direction. The '614 patent also discloses nickel-plating of the face portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,444 to Buettner discloses an iron composed of a ferrous material having a titanium nitride coating for wear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,158 to Winrow et al., discloses a golf club head with a coating formed by a high velocity thermal spray process.
Although the prior art has disclosed golf club head components composed of magnesium and magnesium alloys, the prior art has failed to disclose a plated magnesium alloy golf club head component.